Dragonball Next Millennium
by Ryoku2
Summary: 1000 years have passed and a new evil rises. Can Ryoku, Kodai, and their friends save the galaxy?


Dragonball Next Millennium

By: Ryoku

Please send question/comments to ryoku(at)punkass(dot)com

Prelude

Theuniverse was at peace. Frieza had been killed long ago. The evil Majin Buu was defeated. The Shenron's were returned to their balls. The universe finally let out a sigh of relief.

Goku Jr. grew up to be a fine man. Eventually, people with tails sought him and Vegeta Jr. out. They explained they were the people from their home world, Vegeta, which was destroyed many many years ago. They had heard of the death of Frieza, and eventually found the decedents of the avenger of their race. The Saiyans had been scattered to the solar winds and it took a century and half to find their king and become united once again.

They crowned King Vegeta Jr. and the noble Goku Jr. was well respected. Over the course of decades, many more people with saiyan blood began to arrive on Earth. When all was done, and King Vegeta Jr. had grown old, all 300 survivors of his people had gathered on Earth.

The war like people became more docile and careful with their training. An entire Saiyan city was created. For hundreds of years the saiyans lived with the humans. They shared technology and eventually joined the humans as equals.

The shared technology made the humans enter the galactic neighborhood sooner than they expected. However, the peaceful inhabitants of the Sol system were welcomed warmly.

The humans and those with saiyan blood set up colonies, and even terraformed Mars. The saiyans set up a martial arts school on Ganymede, a moon of Jupiter; they called "The Academy".

More time passed, and the Galactic Union was formed; a group of mutual allies in the galaxy. The Sol system, Namek, Jarak, Xeras, Motnemor, and thousands of other systems all worked together in the united systems arrangement.

With all these peaceful systems, technology grew considerably. Large capital ships employed an extremely powerful, but taxing, high-grade shields that could withstand 2 or 3 planet destroying blasts. The low-end shields were also impressive, but could not hold up for long under constant attack. However, with the powerful shields up, even capital ships did not have the power to spare to even use sub-light engines or weapons. To defend their ships, and because a well-trained warrior was much stronger than any blaster, the combat space suit was formed.

These suits are able to fit inside a wristband, thanks to the Sol system, and provided all the necessary protection for a warrior to battle in space with. Some even had a simple speed-bursting technology that allows the wearer to travel among close stars. However, only the most powerful people can sustain it for that long.

Eventually, 1000 years passed since the time of Frieza. After a millennium of peace, the galaxy began feel nervous again. The Galactic Union had been receiving threats from a system on the edge of known space. The Nartelians considered the GU weak and a bother to the universe.

Normally the Nartel system was too wrapped up in its constant civil wars and usurpation. But a being calling himself Emperor Powre had united the warrior people and put the galaxy on edge. Diplomatic contacts crumbled and the universe stood on the brink of war.

To make matters worse, it was discovered that the Nartelians technology was some of the most advanced in the galaxy. Things did not look good for the Galactic Union.

Chapter 1: The beginning

I had graduated from the Academy 2 and a half years before my tale begins. My name is Ryoku. I am a pure saiyan, which is unusual for my race now. Most of us are mostly human, or at least have some human blood in our veins. My parents adopted me as an infant. At the time I was never able to find out from my parents about my birth parents.

But I suppose I am getting ahead of myself. I think a physical description is in order. I was 5' 6" with red hair that stood up several inches above my head. I was a fit fighter and I graduated 10th in my class. I very rarely had my tail wrapped around my waist like so many others that shared my blood did.

As said, I had graduated 2 and a half years before the beginning. My friend, Kodai, and I left and became mercenaries after graduation. We are complete opposites. Kodai is completely human, but he has trained hard. Well, he never really had a choice. Both of his parents were instructors at the Academy. He did feel forced into is training, however he shined very brightly. In fact, he graduated 8th in our class. He was 5' 8" and a similar build to me, fit as a fiddle, as the old saying used to go. His purple hair was very spiky, and he almost always had a scowl on his face. I used to tease him that he had lemon juice in his veins.

Kodai and I were a team though. We had scratched and saved every credit we got until graduation. We had enough money for a decent ship, but my father pulled some strings and got us a great ship for cheap. It was about 170 meters long and 40 meters wide. It was surprising when we learned that a ship this small had a high-grade shield. It had 7 bedrooms, its own infirmary, a training area, and even 4 fighter bays.

We called her the Silver Star. With the money we saved on the ship, we were able to get rid of the old training helmets we had for our space suits and buy the latest clear ones. It looked like we didn't even have a space suit on to the people who had never seen our armored suits. We both wore the Academy's suits. It was customizable for the students because there were so many types of armor. It was the same kind of armor King Vegeta wore back on planet Vegeta.

I wore the black jumpsuit, armored boots, standard white gloves, and the dull white with shoulder pad armor. I was just very used to that armor. In fact I rarely took it off, with the exception of retracting the helmet and my tailpiece. Kodai wore the blue jumpsuit and the tank top armor. He always said the shoulder pads were dorky.

Anyway, now that you know what we looked like and our basic background, I shall start at the beginning again.

Kodai and I were returning to Con's restaurant in the Helios system when we heard an SOS on the short-range communications. I of course changed course and we discovered a group of pirates attacking a small Nallian ship.

"Ryoku, this doesn't concern us. Why must you constantly act like some fool hardy child?" Kodai asked as we pulled up to the area.

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer to?" I retorted.

"Oh yes… It's in your blood. What the hell is that supposed to mean anyway?" he requested for the hundredth time.

I ignored him like usual and proceeded to hail the Nallian ship.

"Nallian ship, this is Ryoku of the Silver Star. Do you want any help with these pirates?"

A timid voice squeaked out a shriek on the other end and followed up with, "Please help me. They just started attacking me. They took out my engines."

"We are on our way," I replied and headed to the air lock. "Coming?" I asked Kodai.

"The only good part about you dragging me into this stuff is I constantly get to bash some skulls," he replied as he stood up and expanded his clear helmet mask.

Out in space, we flew up to the pirates. They were your typical pirates; gruff, mean, and arrogant.

"Leave now and you won't be hurt!" I shouted in my usual warning.

The pirates looked at Kodai and me and just laughed.

"Go home Jr. This don't concern you none," one of the big ones said.

I was about to say something else when Kodai powered up and fired a blast into their mother ship. Its low-grade shields flickered and Kodai charged up his signature blast.

"STARBLAST!" he shouted as a large purple blast smashed into the shielded ship. While still sustaining it, Kodai shouted and sent another blast to the head of the beam. This blast shattered the shield and put a large hole through the front of the pirate ship.

The half dozen pirates were in shock as Kodai lowered his hands and smirked approvingly.

At this point I began to power up. The pirates now decided to actually treat us like the warriors we were and rushed in. Kodai held them off while I continued to rise to my maximum.

He dodged the first punch to his head by falling backwards. He then proceeded to kick one that was coming up behind the first guy. Through the communications I heard a crack as he broke one of her ribs. But Kodai didn't stop there. He followed through with a knee to the back to the first guy who tried to punch him.

Spinning back up he caught another fist and punched the 3rd pirate in the face, cracking his helmet. We both heard the sound of air escaping as he fell back holding his face to keep the air in. As he went flying back to his ship, I finished powering up. I flew in and punched the first guy who was about to smash the back of Kodai's head.

"I saw him," Kodai said as he blocked a blow from the broken ribbed pirate. We fought back to back, and easily defeated the remaining pirates. The battered and bruised thugs rushed back to their ship and ran away with no shame.

As Kodai went back to our ship, I contacted the Nallian and said to her, "Hey, sorry we took so long. We just wanted to have a little fun out here. Do you need a ride?"

The timid voice responded, "Um, I don't want to trouble you any more. I can make it to the Helios system I think in a few days."

"In a few days? Come on, we can get you there in 30 minutes. Plus we were headed there anyway. Kodai, open one of the fighter bays will ya?" I insisted.

When we got her to calm down and actually get out of her ship, I was a little shocked. I had never seen a Nallian in person. She was 6' 9" and looked to weigh around 90lbs. Like all Nallians, she looked like a bipedal cat. I remember chuckling at the image of her resting on my lap purring as I pet her, like any house cat. She had white fur, which was one of the common colors for her people. However, she was shorter than most Nallians I had read about. Most are over 8 feet tall, but this one was only a foot or so taller than me.

"Um, thanks," she said while shifting her eyes to the floor and shuffling her feet.

"As I said in the communication, I am Ryoku but this is Kodai. What's your name?" I asked.

"Ah, Mala." She replied.

"Talkative, isn'tshe?" Kodai taunted.

"Kodai, leave her alone. Don't mind him. He's an ass." I said to try and get through her shell.

"You say that like it's a bad thing?" Kodai responded. With that, Mala chuckled under her breath.

"Mala, Kodai and I were going to Helios to get some food. Care to join us?" I invited.

"Oh I couldn't. You have already done enough for me. I don't want to be any more of a burden," she said, glancing into my eyes for a second.

'Look, Mala was it?" Kodai started. "Ryoku here is not going to take no for an answer. Believe me, I know. I've been trying to get him to stop butting into things that doesn't concern us for years. So quit your bellyaching and just have a seat. We'll be at Con's in 30 minutes. Now, dammit Ryoku, get up to the pilot seat and get us there. I'm starving."

He he, Kodai was never one for tact. So without too much of a fuss I took my seat at the helm. To my surprise Mala followed me. I didn't even hear her. I had to sense her to tell. She was looking around the controls with a look of fascination on her face, I think. Nallians were very hard to read emotions from for me.

"Um, do you want to take us in, Mala?" I offered.

"Oh no. It's your ship. I am just looking."

I sighed and said, "Look Mala, I can tell you are timid, but unless I tell you NOT to do something, you can do almost anything you want here! Now do you want to fly our ship to Helios?"

She backed away at my sharp tone and slowly nodded her head yes.

Mala got us to Con's Dinner in 15 minutes. I was amazed at her skill, and wished to see her in combat. In her ship she would have stood little chance, but in our ship I knew she could do very well.

Inside we began eating and talking. Mala turned into a whole different person when she ate. I didn't want to even reach for the salt in fear that I would get a hiss and a claw in my hand.

"Hey, Mala, where are you headed next? Your ship is still unable to warp because of those pirates," I asked concerned for her.

"I will find some place to put my ship until I repair it then I am headed to Motnemor. I have family there I am visiting," she said not taking her eyes off her meal and in one hurried breath before chomping down on a piece of steak.

"Is that where your parents are?" I asked.

"No, my parents are still back on the colony I grew up on. I don't want to be a farmer."

"Hmp, how stereotypical. Feed a cat and make it your best friend…" Kodai said to himself, amazed at how open Mala was being now that food was in front of her.

"Motnemor eh? Well I suppose Kodai and I can find work there easily enough. There are a lot of pirates in that area as of late and you don't stand a chance. I can't let you go alone. Plus it will take a few days to get there at warp. You can just leave your ship in ours and work on it on the way," I offered.

Mala looked up at me, then she looked at Kodai and said, "Is this another time when I shouldn't argue with him?"

"There is never a time when you can," he responded.

'Hey, you guys are making it sound like I am a bad guy," I said as I laughed at them. Mala also laughed. This time it wasn't just a squeak, it was a real laugh.

"Okay. I'd like that," she agreed.

We finished up our lunch and set out for Motnemor, after saying by to our friend Con.

Kodai and I did our usual during the several days at warp. We trained. Mala went back to her timid frightened self. And pretty much stayed below and worked on her ship. However, through the meals we shared I learned that she had grown up on her parent's farm, but in her spare time she was with her uncle flying all sorts of ships. For her 21st birthday, an adult in Nallian, she was given her ship. When she was restoring it to working order, she learned how much fun mechanics was to her. She had then gone on a fixing spree and saved her family tons in repair costs. With the robots her family bought with the savings, they allowed her to get off her colony. That was why she was so timid and afraid. She was sheltered on the colony from the rest of the galaxy.

I can see you are getting bored, so I will continue on.

We arrived at Motnemor and we were very surprised to see what we did. Around Motnemor there were half a dozen Nartelian battleships. Motnemor, one of the core members of the Galactic Union, was being invaded.

Mala freaked. She insisted we go save her family from the explosions we could see from orbit. Unfortunately, there were a few battleships and a squad of fighters and dozens of warriors flying strait at us.

Chapter 2: Old Friends

"UNCLE CADUS!" Mala shouted when she saw the Nartelian fleet bombarding the planet. She had immediately started gunning the engine of the Silver Star and said, "We have to save them!"

Kodai and I just looked at each other and started to head outside to defend our ship so the wave of troops in front of us wouldn't destroy it. However, before we could get to the air lock, we were already flying through their forces and to my surprise our ship wasn't getting hit. Mala was handling the ship so extraordinarily well that all the attacks were not hitting us. Spins, dives, swoops, and every imaginable dodge was performed. Mala even avoided the torpedoes and blaster fire of the fighter ships. With the exception of the few Nartelians bouncing off, the shields never even got scraped.

Kodai's jaw was practically on the floor when we began the landing sequence a few moments later. "I… I expected to have a VERY tough fight just to get down here. Mala, you may be weak, but you handle a ship better than any person I have ever seen."

"Wow, a compliment from Kodai. Have you been into the ale again?" I remarked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Mala seemed to ignore us and as soon as the ship was close enough, she cut the engines. The ship dropped a few feet to the ground and Mala was outside. She was running so fast Kodai and I had to flying just to keep up.

A few minutes later, among the explosions and screams in the city, we saw a large crater that used to be Mala's uncles home. It saddens me to say this, but we also saw their bodies. Or rather what was left of them.

Mala was on her knees crying as I had never experienced seeing before.

"Mala, we have to get going. Those troops we passed will be on their way," I tried to tell her so we wouldn't end up like them. "The best way to remember them is to stay alive. They will be avenged."

Mala made no effort to hide her river of tears and screams. I will not repeat what she was shouting among her screams, but it still saddens me to this day that we arrived too late.

I looked up and could already see the swarm of troops following our ship down. Kodai saw them too. I knew he was sorry for her, but he knew what he had to do. Kodai picked her up, and even with her clawing and kicking, carried her towards the ship.

I knew Motnemor had fighters too, and I saw their corpses around the rubble. Since the ships in orbit were bombarding I figured all of their forces had been wiped out. So I was surprised when I saw the figure of what I assumed to be a Motnemor warrior flying toward the mass of troops on their way.

Just by sensing I could tell the fighter was too weak to take on that many troops. The average Nartelian troop had a power level of around 30,000. The fighter taking on dozens of them was only at about 25,000. Also, there was something… familiar… about this person's energy.

"Kodai, I am going to go help that fighter. Get Mala to the ship and get her to come by to pick us up. We will need her to get us off this planet as fast as possible, and as skillfully as she got us down," I commanded and flew off.

As I got closer, I noticed that this fighter was not a Motnemor warrior as I had thought. She wore a purple jumpsuit, but her gauntlets and boots were metal. She also wore a breastplate that fit her well. Her helmet had a raven on the front that had its wings surrounding her visor.

A Nartelian was coming up from behind her about to smash her to the ground. I flew as fast as I could and appeared in front of him and thrust my fist into his face. Now the woman who I was helping noticed someone behind her and swung around with a kick to my head causing me to fly back into a few Nartelians.

"Ry-Ryoku! Is that you? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked in a stunned feminine voice. I was a little dazed and couldn't think strait. I got grabbed from one of the Nartelians I had hit while another proceeded to start beating me.

The woman who knew me shot a blast and fried the jerk. I now got my head back and flung the guy behind me to the ground with a large crash and a lot of smoke where he landed.

"We can talk later miss. Right now, we have to get you out of here," I said and proceeded to lay waste to the troops around us.

"NO! I have to find my mother!" she shouted at me as she punched another troop.

"Your mother is dead!" I said to her try to get her out of the fight and assuming her mother was a resident of Motnemor.

"No, she wasn't on this planet, but the Nartelian who knows where she is, is here!" she shouted back.

By this time, more troops were arriving before I could get rid of them. The woman was also showing signs of fatigue. My armor had already been damaged. A shoulder piece was gone and there was a large crack in my chest from the guy who pounded me. I wouldn't be able to fight all of these soldiers and she was too weak to take them on.

While I was thinking of my next argument to get her away from this place, she was slammed to the ground several hundred feet below. I fired a large blast at the Nartelian troops to distract them and flew down as fast as I could to make sure she was all right.

"Ugh, okay Ryoku… I think you are right. We should leave. My ship is over in that direction," she pointed through a pile of debris. I didn't see a ship, so I picked her up and began to fly off in that direction as fast as I could.

"You have gotten a lot faster since the last time I saw you," she said. I still wasn't trying to figure out who she was. I was trying to get us both out alive. "THERE!" she shouted as we passed a small fighter. I let go of her and we flew down. She hopped in and began to power up the engines.

"Come on! It will be cramped but I am sure you won't mind," she invited me to sit on her lap in the one-person fighter.

"I have a better plan," I said as I pointed to the Silver Star as it flew at us and opened a fighter bay.

"That is your ship? How did you and Kodai manage to afford that?" she asked. She flew her ship in and I followed. I could see the troops nearing our ship fast. I ran to an intercom and screamed to the bridge to get us out of here.

The Silver Star tore though the atmosphere like Mala did to her dinner. Through some of the windows on the way to the bridge I could see how well we were dodging blasts and knew Mala was at the helm as I instructed.

Our new companion followed me to the bridge. As we entered, Kodai said, "Who's your girlfriend?"

"Neither of you recognize me, do you?" she said as she retracted her helmet. Her long blue hair was tied into a ponytail behind her head and light blue eyes glowed with happiness. I instantly recognized her face and finally noticed the tail wrapped around her waist.

"LUNA! How are you? Where have you been? What the hell were you doing there?" I flooded her with questions.

"Oh, helloLuna," Kodai said.

"Hi guys," Luna said with a smile. "I was-" Luna was cut off by a hit to our shields.

"Right, the army right outside out hull. Mala, how fast can you get us away from here?" Kodai said.

Mala wiped away a few tears and choked out, "We can go to warp in another few moments."

She told the truth. After a couple more shots from the ships in orbit, we were at warp. We didn't stay long, just long enough to get away.

"Luna, this is Mala. Mala this is an old friend of ours from the Academy, Luna. She moved away with her mother about 5 years ago was it?" I explained.

"Oh. What was that language you were speaking? It sounded funny but beautiful," she remarked. You see, English isn't the most common language in the galaxy. Actually it is rare. I have been translating everything from Jarak to English. Jarak is the most common language in the galaxy and it is rare to find people who cannot speak it.

"We were speaking English Mala. It is the most common language from the Sol system, our home," I explained.

"Well, Luna, are you going to tell us what brought you to Motnemor?" Kodai asked impatiently.

"I was looking for my mother. She disappeared a few months ago and I have been trying to find her ever since. I was finally starting to get somewhere, and found out she was on Motnemor not to long ago. A Nartelian named Rayne had something to do with her disappearance and I heard he was on his way here," she said as a tear rolled down her face. "I was hoping to get to him for answers, but well I wasn't able too…"

"Rayne? As in General Rayne?" Kodai asked. "I have read about him. He is a general for the Nartelian army. He is one of the people who have been addressing the Galactic Union ordering them to surrender." Kodai sat down at a consol and brought up information on the net about him.

Rayne was 5' 2" and a little scrawny. The picture we say was of him standing next to 2 other Nartelians. The other 2 were both over 7 feet tall. They all had about 4 inch spikes coming from their elbow and a pair of 3-inch horns on their forehead. Their skin was very deep pink, almost red. Rayne had both of his arms replaced with cybernetic ones, and his tank top army uniform showed them off very effectively. The other 2 had robotic pieces too. One had a leg replaced and the other had half his face full of metal.

"This article is only 5 days old. It says that the general is stationed at a Nartelian base on Kalita 3," Kodai informed us.

I turned to Luna but before I could speak Kodai cut me off. "Let me guess what you are about to say, Ryoku." Then doing his best impersonation of me, he said, "Luna, we will help you find your mother."

"Very good, but you forgot, 'Mala, if you want us to drop you off somewhere, we will, but we could use such a skilled pilot on this task, I am afraid.'" I responded. Luna laughed at our little skit.

Mala looked at me and said, "No, I feel that I have to help you. I need to find out why my uncle and aunt had to die and to… make sure… they are avenged." And with that, she broke down into tears again. I lead Mala to the galley and told Kodai to set a course.

After a few hours of eating and crying on my shoulder while I tried to comfort her, Mala fell asleep. Luna walked in to get a snack as I was laying her down on the couch.

"Where have you been?" I asked curiously as Luna opened her cola.

"I was working on my ship. It got a little damaged in the explosions. Wow, it is good to see you again Ryoku. I missed you… and Kodai of course. I take it you 2 graduated?"

"Both in the top ten of our class," I announced proudly.

"Wow, that is incredible. But seeing how well you fought today, I am not surprised. I can really tell you are a lot stronger than the little boy I knew years ago," she had said with a distant look in her eyes. I suspected she was thinking about her time at the Academy before her mother was forced to move away.

"Little boy? I was 15. I was practically a man," I retorted.

Luna laughed her sweet laugh. "What are your power levels now? I'd put you at about 40,000 now."

"Well, you are a little off. I am at 35,000 and Kodai is at 40,000. But what about you? You are stronger than I remember. I'd say about 28,000."

"I'm not to sure. I'd say I am more like 25,000, but it doesn't make too much of a difference. I have been continuing to train when I had the chance, though not as much as you," she said and looked away. "Ryoku… You don't have to help me. I don't want you to get hurt too while I am looking for my mom."

"Luna," I said as I put my arm on her shoulder. "I would have helped even if I had to fight off Kodai just to do it."

Luna wiped away her tears and looked into my eyes. "Ryoku…"

"Am I interrupting something?" Kodai asked and startled us.

"Uh no, not at all," I sputtered as I took a few steps away from Luna.

"We were just catching up," Luna said as she walked over to a table and sat down.

"Well it will take us about 2 weeks to get from here to Kalita. We have to go across known space just to get there, and with our slow warp drive… Well you get the idea," Kodai informed us. "Ryoku, I suggest we hit the training area. You were pretty beat up today. Some of us don't have Saiyan blood you know. We have to actually work to become stronger. Now get your ass down there soon. Oh and warn Mala that we will be training at 50 times normal gravity, so unless she wants to get turned into a pancake, she better stay out."

"Luna will you tell her when she wakes up?" I asked pointing to her curled up on the couch.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I would like to join you 2 down there. I could use some real hard training," she insisted.

"Okay. I'll write her a note then," I said taking out a data pad.

Boy, I tell you. I have never seen someone push themselves so hard as Luna did during those 2 weeks. Her power level skyrocketed. The 3 of us took turns fighting one on one while the 3rd was in a regeneration tank. When they were done, they would challenge whoever was the least hurt while the other person went into the tank.

Most people would assume that Luna and I, since both of us have saiyan blood, would completely overshadow Kodai, since he is only a human. But most of the time, it was Kodai who was out of the tanks. Even after the 2 weeks, he was still stronger than me. I was extremely impressed. When all was said and done, Luna's power level was at 40,000, Kodai's was at 50,000, and I got up to 42,000.

Anyway, 2 weeks later we reached the edge of the Kalita system. General Rayne was here. We just knew it. Kodai told us he would probably be very powerful since the Nartelian culture was a warrior race. He was looking forward to fighting him, though Luna and I just wanted to get the information and get out. Secretly, I too wanted to fight him, but the only thing that mattered to me was Luna's mother.

Chapter 3: Stealth Mission

"Sensors show a very large military complex on the south west continent," Kodai said as he pulled up a map and showed everyone.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well, I think we can land on the far side of the planet undetected and then at night we should be able to sneak into the facility, somehow… I am not too sure," Luna said looking at the information. "Besides, our training has really paid off. We could just bust our way into the base."

"I am all for a full out frontal assault," Kodai began, "But I think there are just too many for us to take on at once. I think stealth may be more appropriate here."

"Too bad in order to land undetected we will have to shut down all the sensors. We could really use a detailed map of the base…" Luna wished.

"Oh well. We can make it work with what information we do have," I stated, fully confidant in our abilities. "Mala, take us down as stealthily as you can, please."

"Okay, but I will wait at the ship for you 3. I wouldn't be much use. I'll try my best not to get detected…" Mala said unsure of herself.

Mala entered the atmosphere from the planets northern pole and landed a few minutes later and many miles south. As far as we could tell, we weren't detected.

A few hours later the sun went down on this average planet and the sky grew dark with cloud cover. Kodai, Luna, and I set out. We approached the base from the air, but when we got close, we landed and walked the rest of the way. We approached in a river that was running past the base so if anyone was watching, they would assume we were just driftwood floating in the water. When we got close to the base, to our surprise, we found a drainpipe from the base. It was small enough so that we had to crawl on our hands and knees, but after pulling a few grates out, we were under the base.

We crawled trough the pipe to the main pump room and carefully bust out, then replaced the pipe so no one would be aware of our entrance. All 3 of us could sense the Nartelian guard approaching to check on the sound of our entrance. We hid among the pipes and along the ceiling. The guard entered, and flashed his flashlight around the room. Kodai was about to rush out and attack him, but Luna grabbed his arm and stopped him.

After a few minutes, the guard turned around and left. Apparently, they did not know how to sense power levels. We followed behind him floating through the air to the security center. After he entered his security code to open the door we moved as fast as possible and took out the guard and the 2nd one that was at a desk. After that, we were alone in the large room with 5 security desks. Security monitors around the room were all flickering and showing the rooms of the base. There was nothing too important.

"Well, that was lucky," Kodai started. "I can't believe their main pump room is so close to their security center. Well, lets pull up some information on their computers."

Kodai and I both sat down at a computer and both tried to hack our way into the security systems.

"We are in luck. This is the right area of the base. Here is Rayne's office," Kodai said as he pulled up the stations designs. "I think we should get to his computer and try and find the information we are looking for from there."

"Kodai, afraid of a fight?" I teased.

"You have been making an awful lot of jokes lately Ryoku. Cut it out," Kodai demanded.

Luna laughed and said, "I think Kodai is right. I sense a large power here. We wouldn't stand a chance if it is Rayne."

"Exactly," Kodai explained. "It's not that I am afraid to fight, I just choose my fights better than that. I would prefer to walk away alive."

"I know… and you guys are right. Lets shut down the automated security along the way and head out," I told them.

With some basic hacking, we were able to shut down the security of the whole section of the base. We only wanted to shut it down along our path, but we are fighters, not hackers.

A few minutes and a few guards later, we were in Rayne's office. It was very extravagantly decorated; expensive carpets, large comfy couches, pieces of art along the walls. Kodai looked around and said, "That was too easy… I am getting a bad feeling about this…"

"You are just being paranoid, Kodai," I comforted.

I sat down at the computer and began to attempt to find information about Luna's mother. Luna was walking around the room nervously and Kodai walked to the Commander's liquor cabinet and, after a minute of looking over his choices, took out a bottle of ale and sat on the couch as he took a swig.

After a few minutes Kodai sat up sharply. Luna, startled by his sudden movements, asked, "What's wrong?"

"The large power level…" Kodai began. "I forgot to keep an eye on it and I can't find it now."

Luna and I both tried to find it as well, but it was either blending into the low power levels of the soldiers or it was gone.

Then we all noticed it. The familiar energy was being suppressed and it was approaching the office fast, with 20 regular soldiers.

Kodai and I stepped in front of Luna as the doors burst open. There in front of Nartelian soldiers was General Rayne. He looked funny standing in front of the over 6 feet tall soldiers behind him since he was only 5' 2". His robotic arms looked remarkably like real ones with the exception of the metal shine. His snout curled and he let out a snarl as he noticed the bottle in Kodai's hand.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here!" his shrill high pitched voice shot out.

"WHERE IS MY MOTHER?" Luna screamed as she pushed her way strait up to Rayne's face.

"I asked you a question first, bitch," he said as he slapped her back to us. I took a step forward in anger. "Ha ha ha. Don't tell me I made you mad by slapping this little whore now did I?"

I stared at him in defiance, refusing to answer his question despite my desire to beat him to a pulp.

"We are here to find her mother, incase your thick skull didn't catch that from her question," Kodai explained.

"Humph," Rayne snorted. "Ah! You must be looking for that saiyan I captured a few months ago. It is obvious by the odd tail your race has."

"Where is she!" Luna demanded.

"Hahaha, well if you must know, she is on Zelgosa. Emperor Powre is curious to learn why a few species get so strong so fast. She was the first saiyan I found."

"Why are you telling us this so easily?" I asked.

"Because he plans on killing us," Kodai spoke up. "I can already tell he enjoys seeing people who know they are going to die."

"Smart lad," Rayne confirmed.

"Luna's mother is only ¾ saiyan," I told him. "I am a full 100 saiyan. Let her go and you can have me."

"Ryoku! NO!" Luna shouted.

"HAHAHA," Rayne laughed hard. "I already have my saiyan, boy. You are useless scum to me, but the emperor wants to take you up on your offer, to a degree of course." And with that, Rayne's power level instantly rose to it's former power, the full 150,000.

Before we could react, Rayne was in front of me and put his fist through my armor and hit my chest hard. I went down unconscious. Next he appeared in front of Luna and hit her in the head and she fell. Kodai didn't last much longer, just a quick knee to the gut and he was out like a light.

I awoke some time later in a cell. There was a collar on my neck, and it felt like it was draining me of my strength.

"So you are awake," Kodai said as I turned around from the wall to face him. Luna was sitting next to me asleep. In front of Kodai was a young Icer. He was in his 5th transformed form, but his power level was very low. Then I noticed that all 4 of us in the cell had the same collars on but no restraints. Our hands were completely free and we could walk around the small 4-person prison cell.

"They block power," the Icer explained as I tried to rip the collar off. "You are too weak to pull it off."

"This is Nix," Kodai introduced me to him.

"Hello Nix. I am-" I started but was cut off by Nix.

"Ryoku, I know. Kodai introduced me to the 3 of you when he woke up."

"So how do we get out of here?" Kodai asked.

"I don't know," Luna said as she sat up. "But some of us were trying to get some kind of sleep."

We spent about an hour talking with Nix, exchanging personal and tactical information. Our cell was a concrete cube with a thick metal door and a small window on the opposite wall so we didn't think the guards could hear us. Nix didn't talk much about his past. All we were able to get out of him is that he was 13 years old and ran a way from home some time ago. Kodai and I could both tell he was a good fighter.

Nix also explained that he had been captured on Motnemor and over heard the guards say something about sending him to Zelgosa for experiments. It was becoming clear to us that Zelgosa was a pretty important system, and we decided to go there as soon as we got out.

"But how can we get out?" Nix asked. "I've been here for 3 days and I can't even crack a wall."

Luna was standing at the base of the window looking at the night sky. Suddenly she turned around with a grin on her face.

"Oh Ryoku…" she started unusually happy given our situation.

"Um, yes Luna?"

"I don't trust that grin…" Kodai said sarcastically.

"I don't know if you noticed or not, but the moon has broken through the clouds… and guess what?" she explained.

"You are kidding me!" I said in complete disbelief. "We can't be THAT lucky!"

Her smile got even bigger as she nodded her head.

"What the hell are you 2 talking about?" Nix asked extremely confused.

"Nix, they are a Saiyans. Saiyans transform in a full moon," Kodai explained.

"Okay, here is the plan," I said turning to Kodai and Nix. "Luna and I will transform, but we will have our hands around your collars. When we grow large, they will break. While we create a diversion, you 2 go to Mala. Then when you get back to us in the ship, we'll revert back and get aboard ASAP. Be sure to tell Mala to get us out of here fast, but she is probably pretty used to that now."

"Good plan," Kodai said.

"Wait, I am still confused," Nix stated. "What will you transform into?"

"Just wait and see," Luna said with a wink.

Kodai and Nix stood under the window as Luna and I each wrapped our fingers around their collars. Then with a look at each other we looked up into the sky at the full moon.

The familiar events occurred. My heart quickened and my blood ran thick. I couldn't take my eyes off the glowing orb in the sky. I had seen many moons during my training at the Academy, and this one was the same way. I began to feel my muscles bulge. My collar began to get tight. I began to run through my exercises to keep control of my mind after the change. After a few moments, my collar snapped off. Luna was going through the same events a foot away. Kodai's collar got very weak in my hands and the mass of my hands caused it to snap off his neck. Luna and I were already hitting the 10' ceiling. Things were starting to get cramped. Nix's collar was already off by the time Luna and broke the ceiling open. As soon as there was a large enough opening, Kodai grabbed the lad and flew off.

Luna and I went about causing our distraction. The Nartelian guards were in awe of our transformation and power increase. Luna and I were tossing them around like rag dolls. Luna walked over to a guard tower and crushed its support and it fell over into a building next to it. I was going about causing as much damage as I could to the base as well. We crushed, stomped and smashed the base. Even Rayne was afraid to try and take us on, so he sent waves of men at us. The hundreds of blasts they shot at us did start to hurt eventually, but other than a few scratches, they didn't even slow us down. I shot out blast after blast from my mouth and the base was in near shambles. The amount of troops being sent at us diminished. Looking at Rayne, just floating there, I could tell he was in complete disbelief. Our power levels were well over his and there was no way he could defeat us, unless he had figured out how to change us back.

But soon enough the Silver Star was overhead with a docking bay open. Luna and I forced ourselves back to normal and flew in. The base was in such ruins that no one even tried to stop us from taking off and Rayne had run off for his life.

Back in space and after an introduction between Mala and Nix, we set a course for Zelgosa. I did offer to drop Nix off somewhere, but he insisted he come along. He wanted to know why he was going to be sent there.

We had about a week of travel ahead of us so, with the exception of Mala, the 4 of us trained in the training area under 80 times gravity. After 3 days, our ship was forced out of warp. Floating in space was a person in a space combat suit. We didn't know who this person was, or how they were able to bring us out of warp, but about 20 destroyed ships surrounded them. We did not like the look of this situation.

Chapter 4: Action and Beautiful women

This person was obviously female. Her suit was very flattering. It was black and had gold boots and gloves, as well as on the lower part of the torso. The gold encircled her breasts and drew the eye to them. Her helmet was a fairly standard looking helmet, but it's face plate was larger than most. Most helmets only had an eye slit, but here entire face was visible. Her face was also very beautiful.

"So, another Nartelian ship to stop me eh? Well you can't stop me!" she shouted and charged up a powerful blast. I slammed the button to activate the shields and the lights flickered as they activated. This woman's blast didn't even phase the high-grade shields.

"What! How can a ship that small have high grade shields!" she asked in astonishment.

"This is Ryoku of the Silver Star," I hailed. "We are not a Nartelian ship. Stop your assault."

"I don't believe you! Get out here and fight like warriors you cowards!" she demanded and shot another blast at us.

Kodai got out of his seat and began walking to the door.

"Wait a second, Kodai," I started. "We can't really fight her, can we?"

"Why not?" Kodai asked confused.

"Well, she only wants to fight us because she thinks we are Nartelians," I informed. "This doesn't seem right to me."

"Ryoku, come on… This woman isn't going to back down just because you ask her nicely," Kodai spoke coldly. "Besides, judging from her power level, she's a piece of cake. Only like 1,000 or so."

Then, as if to spite Kodai, our ship shook violently from a large blast.

"What was that?" Luna asked surprised.

"It was that woman out there," Nix spoke up.

"I don't know how someone so weak could cause the ship to shake so much through our high grade shields," Kodai said.

Luna stood up and said, "Well, we had better get out there before she blows your ship up."

Reluctantly, I agreed and Luna, Nix, Kodai, and myself all went toward the airlock to face this woman. I am not sure why, but I still had the feeling that I shouldn't fight her.

We all prepared for space combat, and Nix put on a breathing mask. While Icers don't need anything to survive in space, they still need air to be able to talk in the vacuum.

When we got out into the debris field our attacker was a little taken aback by us not being Nartelian as she thought.

"So you weren't lying when you said you weren't Nartelian, but since you are in this part of space you must be working for them," the woman concluded. "Well, you won't take me without a fight!" And with that combat started.

She started with an attack on Nix probably because he was the only one at his max power level of 48,000. Nix was surprised at her speed. She was moving almost as fast as he could. After a few successful dodges, she got a good hit in and sent Nix flying into the remnants of a ship.

While Nix was keeping her busy however, the rest of us powered up. By the time Nix "visited" the piece of debris, we were all ready to fight.

Kodai moved in fast and sent our attacker into another piece of debris. The woman shouted over the com-link and the chunk of hull exploded. She shot a large blast at Kodai in response. Kodai, loving a power struggle between 2 powerful blasts of energy, countered with his own Starblast.

While he was doing that, I shouted, "Sen… Shi… HA!" and sent my own blast of light blue energy at the woman. The explosion caused her to loose her blast, which meant that Kodai's no longer had any resistance. The woman was getting her bearings after my blast when she was hit with Kodai's.

Before the smoke even cleared, Luna rushed in and we saw our attacker fly out backwards as if hit by a punch or kick. Nix appeared in her path and kicked her away, but grabbed her foot before she got out of range. He then flew strait at a large piece of ship, dragging our out numbered attacker with him, and smashed her into the ship.

After a few moments, the woman flew out, slowly and holding her side. The 4 of us gathered around her.

"Alright, it is clear I can't win," she spoke, "but I won't let you take me alive to your bosses."

"For the last time," I tried to reason with her, "we are not working for the Nartelians. We are fighting them. We are on our way to Zelgosa to try and rescue our friend's mother," I said as I pointed to Luna.

"And I am with them so I can figure out why they wanted to take me there," Nix chimed in.

This woman looked fairly confused. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Who said we cared if you trust us?" Kodai said folding his arms.

"Kodai!" I reprimanded. "Look miss, we didn't want trouble. We were just passing through when our ship was pulled from warp. Then you start blasting us. If you need a ride some where, we can do that, but we are in a bit of a hurry."

"I too am on my way to Zelgosa," she informed us. "I am a bounty hunter. There was a Namekian that I tracked down to Zelgosa. He was taken by the Nartel and ever since I found that out the Nartelians and their hired goons have been attacking me constantly. This seems too easy, but I don't think you are working for them."

"Ryoku, no way," Kodai answered the thought in my mind.

"Kodai, you saw how well she fought. She could help us, and besides she needs a ride out of here."

"Why must you constantly help everyone who has the slightest need?" Kodai asked the same question again.

"It's in my blood," I responded. "How can you be so cold? You must have lemon juice in your veins."

"You would offer me help even when I attacked you?" the woman asked shocked at my generosity.

"Constantly," Kodai snorted.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"You see that ship?" Kodai asked pointing to the Silver Star. "It used to be just Ryoku and myself for 2 and a half years. Within the last month there are now 5 people staying there."

"Like you haven't enjoyed the training," I remarked.

"True, the training we have been doing has been very rewarding, but still. With the exception of Luna, I am looking forward to getting our ship back to normal."

"Why am I so special?" Luna asked.

"Well, you are an old friend, and much better looking than Ryoku," Kodai spoke his mind. Luna blushed under her helmet.

"Anyway, miss, do you want a ride or not? We have to get going as fast as possible," I said.

"Alright," she agreed. "But call me Narus. I'm sure Kodai, was it, wouldn't mind another beautiful woman aboard."

Kodai chuckledand said, "I'll reserve judgment until I see your face."

"Any idea why the ship was pulled from warp, Narus?" Luna asked.

"Yup. One of the ships that attacked me activated a gravity well generator," Narus informed us. "We just have to find it and shut it down."

Luna put her hand to her helmet and looked at her feet. Then she looked up and pointed at the piece of debris Nix had visited. "It's in there."

"How do you know that?" Kodai asked?

"My helmet is tapped into your ship Kodai. I used its scanners to find the false source of gravity," Luna said cheerfully.

"Well lets shut it down," I said as I started toward it.

In Kodai typical fashion, he shot a large blast at it and it exploded.

"Or we could just do that," I remarked.

"I hope you aren't that fast in everything you do," Narus said in a flirty tone.

"Only where it counts," Kodai retorted.

I shook my head and said, "Do I need to turn the hose on you two?"

"Aww, don't worry hun," Narus started, "You will get your turn too."

Luna grunted angrily and began flying back to the ship. I again shook my head and told Narus, "Welcome to the Silver Star."

We were all almost back when Kodai looked back and saw Nix still where we left him. "Come on runt! We have to go!"

"Why should I!" he shouted back. "You don't want me with you, so why should I go with people that don't want me there?"

"See how your arrogance has caused strife Kodai?" I said.

"Kid, get over here. I may not like all these guests, but dammit, we need you," Kodai told him honestly. "You know how strong Rayne is. We need your help!"

Nix looked over at us. I was just as shocked as he was. It wasn't like Kodai to actually admit he needed help. Apparently that was all Nix needed. He flew over to us fast.

"Kodai…" Luna muttered in disbelief.

"You do realize I am going to kick your ass now, right runt?" Kodai spoke harshly when Nix arrived.

"Why?" he asked confused.

Kodai just shook his head and we entered the ship and went to warp.

Inside, Narus retracted her helmet. She was an Orelian. Her orange skin and her shoulder length white hair gave it away. When she saw me looking at her, she winked.

Mala was of course scared of Narus since she tried to kill us. But after an hour or so, she stopped running out of the room when Narus walked in. I was the one giving the tour to her because Kodai dragged Nix down to the training room as soon as we were aboard.

I was not envious of Nix. When Kodai has to be honest with his emotions like he was, he gets angry. And, well let's just say I've broken a few bones because of past incidents.

Luna was following Narus and I during the tour. Apparently she didn't trust us alone together. Of course Narus hanging on me didn't help, but who was I to complain? Would you want to tell a very lovely woman to get off of you?

I didn't think so.

After I was done, I told Narus that I needed to get down below because I wasn't sure how much more Nix, or my ship, could take.

"I'll join you. I could use some… training," Narus insisted with a wink.

"Humph," Luna snorted and walked to the ladder between floors.

"If you don't mind me asking," I stared on our way to the training area, "How are you so strong yet so weak?"

"What do you mean?" Narus asked.

"Well Kodai, Luna, and myself can all sense power levels. You only show to us as about 1,000. Yet from our fight, that is obviously not how strong you are. I would put you at about 50,000."

"Wow, that must be a very cool ability!" Narus said changing the subject.

"You don't want to tell me?" I asked again.

"Come on now, out with it," Luna turned around and demanded.

"Alright," Narus began slowly. "Well it all started when I was about 18. You see, 4 years ago, I was stuck on Jarak. Then I met a very wise instructor. He was powerful and took me under his wing so to speak. He began to teach me how to fight. But after a few months he was murdered right in front of me. Then the murderers… had their way with me…" Narus stopped for a moment. Luna's angry look was replaced with pity.

Shacking her head, Narus continued, "When they left I followed them. A few days later they attacked a military R&D base in the under city of a fairly large city. I followed them in for some reason. Inside I saw them killing and raping the staff. In one area I found this suit. It was open and one of the thugs was looking at it. Seeing me, he smiled and grabbed me. He shoved me into it because he wasn't sure what it did. This suit mimics the power of a fighter, and just like a fighter, it gets stronger the more I train in it. But I wasn't used to the power and when I accidentally killed the thug with an energy blast, it also hit the main reactor several floors down. When that happened… the entire city was destroyed in the blast…" Narus sunk her head low.

"I remember that," Luna said. "My mother and I were on Jarak when it happened. The news said it was just a gang war between some gangs that got very out of hand."

"Well, I guess the MP didn't want people to know about this suit or the research facility," Narus explained. "Thanks to this though I survived without a scratch. I ran away and never looked back. I guess the military just assumed the suit was destroyed in the blast since I haven't seen or heard from them ever."

"Narus… I'm sorry I was being so rude," Luna apologized after a moment of silence.

"Oh it's alright," Narus said with a smile as she looked up. "I usually get that response when I flirt with a women's boyfriend."

"Ah.. uhh. Ryoku isn't my b-boyfriend!" Luna said while hiding her face as it turned as red as my hair. I was shocked myself.

"Oh? I'm sorry then. I guess I just assumed," Narus said. She then kissed me on my check and said, " Well, see you in the training room."

When she was gone, I said, "Uh, Luna, you know Narus isn-"

"Just save it," Luna said with a scowl. "I don't care if you and that floozy get together!" And turning around sharply, she stormed off to the arena.

I shook my head and knew that it was not going to be a good day…

Chapter 5: Reunion

It is needless to say, but the next 4 days were quite odd thanks to Narus. It became quite clear to us that she loves to flirt. I was taken aback at first, but I eventually got used to it. Actually, Kodai seemed to enjoy it quite thoroughly.

Narus also became close to Nix. This probably happened because they were both run aways. You see, we found out that Narus had run away from home when she was 16. Back on Orelia, she and her parents had an argument about a boyfriend. So, she and said boyfriend ran away to Jarak. A few months later, the couple broke up and Narus was stranded. Then she found her mentor and the suit, and you pretty much know the rest.

Well, anyway, we arrived in the Zelgosa system. We were surprised to see what we did. The entire system was in the middle of a huge nebula. It seems the nebula drifted into the system. In another few hundred thousand years, the gas cloud would drift out again. But currently, no one could leave the protection of a ship due to large amounts of radiation. This would make fighting very difficult. All life on every planet was killed thanks to the huge amounts of radiation in the cloud. Well almost all life.

On the 4th planet our sensors detected a large number of ships and life signs. I took us in to the planet, but they knew we were coming. The ships set an intercept course. Luna went to her fighter, and to our surprise, Narus left the ship too. Her suit acted like a space ship. We later found out that it even has its own warp field generator. It is truly an impressive piece of technology.

Since I didn't have much experience in ship-to-ship combat, Nix took the controls; another surprise to us.

There were 2 Nartelian battle ships and 18 fighters headed for us. Of course I tried to hail them, but my response was that they knew who we were and we were to surrender and die. Yes, I said surrender AND die. They didn't leave us much choice so we entered combat.

One last thing before I describe the events of the battle. Now, since no normal fighter could be out there, there was no need to activate the high-grade shields on either our ship or theirs. Otherwise, the ships would just be adrift and unable to stop anything. So low-grade shields were the only shields needed.

Now on to the battle. Luna in her ship, the Hawk, roared out in front, drawing the weapon fire of the large ships and a number of the fighters. A few shots got past her shields, but she wasn't seriously damaged when those ships were behind her, and on the way, she hit a couple ships with proton missiles. While not destroyed, those fighters were now weakened.

Next Nix brought the Silver Star's weapons up. Kodai and myself took direct control of some of the laser turrets. Something we learned in this fight is that the Silver Star is not a very good ship for dog fights. We flew off to the west and hit a few of the fighters and took out some guns on one of the battleships. However we took a lot of hits our self. To be safe, we had Mala on the bridge and decompressed the whole ship so if we were hit bad, we were alive to fix it.

Narus plowed strait ahead too, following Luna. Boy oh boy, those Nartelians must have been surprised to see a warrior in the battle. Unlike Luna and the Silver Star, Narus did a lot of damage. By the time she was behind the battle ships only 6 of the 18 fighters were left. A couple big shots from Narus and the fighters exploded or just went zooming off because of the death of the pilots.

Luna turned east and launched a few missiles into the engines of the battleship on that side, but the missiles didn't even get past the shields. On her strafe of the battleship she did manage to take out a few gun turrets, but no real damage.

Back to us. Nix realized how out gunned we were, so he went about drawing their fire while Narus blew them up. He was pretty good, though I think Mala was better when we entered Motnemor. We got hit a few times, and our shields were almost gone, but we still worked. That was all that mattered.

Narus proceeded to finish up the fighters and saw that we were getting hit a lot from the battleship on the west side. She charged up a shot and aimed at the engines. The ship exploded quite largely, and unfortunately for us, the explosion also hit a pocket of helium or methane or something, because an even larger ball of fire spread and engulfed us. All our systems went down from over heating.

Luna was unaffected as was the last battleship. As she passed the front of the last battleship, she got pounded with weapons fire. She was out of the fight. Her engines and half her ship was destroyed. Luckily she had her helmet on so she could still breath, and the cockpit was in tact so the radiation was blocked too. We would have to catch up to her later. Her momentum and the lack of reverse thrust made the Hawk go zooming away from the battle, and it wouldn't stop unless it hit something in a few thousand years.

Now the last battleship began to face Narus. Kodai muttered something about Narus, but I was busy worrying about Luna to hear him. Narus crossed her arms in front of her chest forming an X and began to power up her blast. The ship let loose it's missiles and lasers on her. Narus screamed and we all felt the shock waves of power as the weapons impacted on her barrier. Then with another scream she shouted, "KIREI!" and fired her blast.

As soon as the ship had fired its blasts, it activated its high-grade shields. Narus's sustained orange beam of energy hit the shields. Narus didn't give up. She continued to scream and put more and more energy into the blast.

Nix let out a sigh of relief when he saw escape pods being launched from the ship. Shortly after, the battleships shields shattered and the blast tore through it like it was a piece of paper. But Narus didn't stop there. Though the ship was beyond repair, she hunted down and shot each and every escape pod.

By the time she was done, our systems had cooled enough so we could move again. We caught up with Luna and what was left of the Hawk and put it in a hanger.

When everyone was back on the ship, and after a little talk with Narus about the ethics of killing escape pods, we continued on to the planet. We got closer and found a complex shield system on the surface that covered a large city along the planets equator. Even stranger was that we found it after we passed through it.

Kodai and Luna looked at me and I nodded. We all felt it. Rayne was here.

"What? Rayne is here?" Nix asked in shock. "I knew your ship was slow, but how did he get here so fast?"

"Well, he did tell us where my mother is," Luna started. "And when we broke out, he must have known we would come here."

"Mala," I spoke up," Take the controls and land the ship somewhere safe."

"Or better yet, take it into the gas cloud," said Kodai.

"Good idea," Narus chimed in. "It is likely if you get far enough away any ships fleeing this base will ignore you since their fleet was destroyed."

"Um, what about all of you?" Mala asked concerned for us.

"Hehe, don't worry about us kitty," Nix said confidently as he flexed his muscles. "We're plenty strong to take on this entire base."

"Don't get cocky Nix," I told him. "Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. I am not sure we can take on Rayne yet. He is still too strong."

"Well what ever we do, I suggest we do it fast," Narus said as she pointed toward a group of soldiers headed for us.

The 5 of us dove out of the Silver Star and powered up fully. There was no use trying to hide. After the battle in space, everyone knew we were there and if they didn't, the battle with the group headed for us would tip them off.

The soldiers shot a large number of small blasts at us. Each one was throwing dozens of blasts a second. The smoke made trails as soldiers followed us as we split up to surround them.

Nix dove strait at them and made a blast with him at the epicenter. The soldiers were scattered. Kodai grabbed a pair as they passed him and smashed them together and finished them by throwing them to the ground miles below us.

Luna punched and kicked the daylights out of those around her, and Narus pretty much did the same. I elbowed one as he shot past me, and then proceeded to kick another off to into the distance.

The soldiers that were left began their assault again. This time they focused all their attacks on Nix. As many of the soldiers that could flew at Nix and engaged him in melee combat. The ones that stayed behind charged up powerful energy blasts.

Narus flew in to get the guys off Nix as the rest of us took on the ones just sitting there. They seemed to ignore us completely. When they were all done charging, they all fired simultaneously. Narus saw the blast coming and, grabbing Nix, she flew away with a good half dozen Nartelian soldiers hanging on to the Icer. The blast hit and obliterated the dozen or so soldiers still where Nix had been. The explosion also caused Narus and Nix to go flying away uncontrollably.

It was at this time that I noticed a large number of objects leaving a series of buildings on the ground. At first I thought they were warriors coming to fight us, but then realized they were ships. I then thought they were fighters going to blow up the Silver Star or maybe to try and take us on themselves. That theory was proven false when I saw how fast and where they were going. They were avoiding us as much as possible by heading the opposite way that the Silver Star had left. They were escape ships.

Luna, Kodai and I finished up with the soldiers who had fired the blast, and Narus and Nix finished the ones who held on to Nix.

When all that was done, the buildings were quiet.

"Yeah I saw them too," Kodai confirmed when I told everyone about the ships. "Probably non-combatants or just too scared to fight."

"That would explain why the soldiers we just fought were so willing to hold us," Narus thought out loud. "They needed to give the ships time to get away."

"Well I doubt we will find much here then," Nix said looking down at the buildings.

"I am going down to find that out for myself," Luna said determined that we not leave before we go down there.

"Don't worry Luna," I told her. "We wouldn't leave without checking it out first. Come on. Lets go."

Just as we thought, there wasn't anyone there. There was a lot of equipment left though. It seemed they were in a hurry. Kodai began by grabbing a few empty storage crates and as we walked around the base, he packed them with stuff we could use or that he simply wanted. He looked like he was in a store going shopping.

The base seemed to be a research facility. There were a few pieces of experimental technology, most of which was incorporated into a cybernetic limb. There were also a lot of supercomputers, which Kodai put out in the open so he could get later. A VR training center was also something Kodai wanted. However, he couldn't take the whole room so he just took as many holo-projectors and motion capture sensors as could fit into his cart.

Eventually, we entered a large domed room. The lights were off but there was enough light from the computers and other pieces of technology for us to see the immediate area.

There, in many pieces, were the remains of a Namekian. Narus shook her head and cursed the Nartelians for her lost bounty. Also in the large room was a stasis pod. In there we saw a nude saiyan woman of about 40 years of age. She would have stood about 5' 6" and had black hair in a similar style as Luna's. Luna ran over to her and shouted, "Mother!"

I followed close behind and the rest of the group walked over. Ms Ali was alive but unconscious. She was just asleep.

"Well, how do we get her out?" Kodai asked impatiently.

"I don't know anything about stasis pods," I informed the group.

"I have a hair dryer," Narus joked.

"You have to find the main console," Nix told us. "From there you run the reanimation program. It would probably be encrypted, but if the console were already logged on, then I'd be surprised. Without access codes, it could take quite a while to get in."

"Oh, I wouldn't be worrying about access codes," spoke a familiar voice in the shadows. General Rayne stepped out in all his shortness. With him were 3 Nartelians in odd armor, and another dozen regular soldiers. None of them were giving off power levels.

"Rayne!" Kodai shouted.

"Ah, so you pesks remember me," the general spoke with a cold voice.

"What have you done to my mother!" Luna shouted.

"Could one of you calm that thing down?" Rayne mocked. "It's constant yelling is hurting my ears. But to answer you, I have done nothing to it. Now back away before my commandos have to teach you a lesson you won't even remember."

The 3 odd Nartelian soldiers began walking toward the pod. We all took a few steps back, except Luna, who I had to pull back. We didn't want to fight without knowing what we were up against.

After the commandos were in front Ms Ali, the normal ones grabbed the pod and ran off with her.

"COME BACK HERE WITH MY MOTHER!" Luna shouted. "RYOKU! LET GO OF ME! I HAVE TO GET MY MOM! YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!"

When the pod was gone, Rayne and his commandos were still standing in front of us.

"Alright troops. Disengage dampening fields," Rayne ordered.

Suddenly we could sense the 4 Nartelians in the room. Rayne's power level was its usual 150,000 and his commandos each had a power level of about 45,000.

Enjoying the look on our faces, Rayne explained, "Do you like our newest toy? As long as one of those suits are activated, any Nartelian in the immediate area is masked from power level sensors. We have learned that an alarming number of insects such as yourselves can somehow sense power levels without a scouter or similar device. So our teams here have created these 3 prototypes."

"Why are you telling us this?" Narus asked confused.

"Haha, we asked that last time we met," Kodai told her. "He likes to see us squirm in fear."

"Just as a fish plays with the minnow before eating it, so to do I enjoy the sport," Rayne taunted. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a ship to catch. Destroy them."

Now free to play with us, the commandos were quick to have fun. One appeared right in front of Kodai and kneed him in the gut. The second decked me through the wall. The final one hit both Nix and Narus from behind with his elbow spikes. Luna entered rage now that I wasn't holding her back. She immediately bull rushed Rayne and dragged him out the other side of the building. Next she flew up and shouted, "MOONLIGHT WAVE!" sending her blast down to the general on the ground.

Even prone Rayne was in control. He simply swatted the energy beam away and smashed Luna back into the building when he appeared next to her.

Kodai was trading attacks with the commando who had sucker kneed him. The commando punched to his face, but Kodai ducked and landed 2 punches and a sweep to the troop. As the soldier fell, Kodai fell down with him, but used his own elbow to thrust the soldier into the ground a good 6 feet.

Nix and Narus we also doing well against their commando. They were both attacking him at once and the soldier could do nothing but block. Eventually Narus got in a good shot to his jaw and sent him flying outside near where I had been knocked. Nix appeared behind him and crossing his hands together smashed the soldier into the ground with a big burst of smoke.

Before that, I had gotten up and flew at the commando who hit me. He caught my counter punch and pulled me past him, kneeing me in the gut. He then backhanded me into the ground at his feet. I spun around were I lay and swept the troop with my legs. As he was falling I got up and began to shout, "SEN!" As he hit the ground and began to get up I shouted, "SHI!" And as he realized what I was doing I shouted, "HAAAAA!" and released my energy blast.

Where there should have been an explosion there was the sound of my energy blast fading into nothing. When the blast was gone, I saw the commando unharmed with his open palm facing me. There was a small red disk in the center. The troop smiled and the disk released my absorbed blast back at me. I threw my hands up and was being pushed back by the energy wave. Kodai helped me by knocking the soldier out of the building and Luna came crashing back into the room.

By this point, the roof started to collapse. I grabbed Luna and we all flew above the roof as it fell.

Rayne was floating there with an evil grin on his face. "So, you were strong enough to defeat my commandos eh?" he questioned. "And so fast too. I am quite surprised."

"We have been training a lot since we first heard about you," Luna said as I let go of her and she floated under her own power.

"Humph, your training is useless!" Rayne shouted. "I will not be defeated by insects!"

Rayne lunged forward at us and we scrambled away. Kodai threw a punch at him, but Kodai only hit an after image. Rayne appeared next to Nix and connected his metal fist with Nix's face. Narus kicked and I shot a blast at him. Both only passed through his after image. Next Rayne was in front of me and threw both fists toward my chest. I was just fast enough to avoid them and managed to get a kick to his face in.

Rayne was thrown back a few feet, and Nix appeared behind him. While Nix grabbed him Kodai flew past him and connected a punch to Rayne's jaw. Narus appeared in front of Rayne and got her kick to connect, and Luna also punched Rayne's face, as well as his torso and landed a few kicks in as well.

Rayne was really mad now. With a shout he blew all of us off and away. Before I could even orient myself, Rayne appeared and crushed me between his knee and his elbow. Next he backhanded me to the ground.

He then moved on to Kodai. He went above him and dove into Kodai fists first. But before Kodai hit the ground, Rayne was beneath him and kicked him back into the air. But again, Rayne was ahead of him, and clasped his hands together and smashed Kodai down and finally let him hit the ground.

Rayne then moved to Nix. He grabbed Nix's tail and threw him down, and fired a large blast to keep him company.

Seeing that Narus was almost oriented, he attacked her next. He punched her chest, followed by a kick to her side. Then he backhanded her and brought his other hand down and sent her to the ground as well.

With only Luna left, Rayne powered up a blast and hit her. Next he appeared above her and smashed her to the ground to join us.

All of this happened in seconds. The sound of us hitting the ground sounded like rapid-fire blasters.

Rayne floated down and had a sour look on his face. We slowly stood up. I had a few broken ribs, Kodai had the same and his left arm was limp at his side. Nix was bleeding from his eyes and mouth. He was also hovering and his left leg was limp at his side. Narus was leaning forward and clutching her chest. Luna was leaning to her side and had an eye closed.

Seeing us so badly beaten, Rayne's anger gave way to pleasure. "Do you see now how pitiful you truly are?" Rayne asked. "I hadn't even broken a sweat."

Luna fired a blast at his feet and flew into the dust. A second later we saw Rayne fly out along the ground.

"Not had enough yet, worms?" Rayne taunted as he stood back up.

All of us flew at Rayne and surrounded him. We were a flurry of punches and kicks. After a few minutes of dodging our attacks, which very few actually connected, Rayne had had enough of toying with us.

He fired a wave of energy at Narus, who was hit full on. Her suit was badly damaged and she was unconscious. Rayne then kicked Nix into Kodai and punched them both in the face with one shot. They fell and were also not getting back up. Luna was enraged again and renewed her incredible offensive. Rayne was hit from several punches and kicks before he caught her fists and crushed them. He then pulled her to him and kneed her in the chest, breaking her breastplate and sternum. He then simply let her fall to the ground.

Seeing my new friends become seriously hurt and realizing we would probably die if I didn't stop Rayne, I attacked him with all my might. Rayne dodged everything.

"You are the leader are you not?" Rayne asked.

"We aren't a team, Rayne. We are friends," I responded after backing a few feet way.

"Well, your group has impressed me," Rayne informed me. "I will be invading the Treell system in 2 months. If you survive the next few minutes it would be entertaining for you to visit."

Rayne began his assault upon me again. I was still enraged from the possibility that my friends may die, plus I now had to try and help the people of the Treell system. I drew my strength from this knowledge and kicked Rayne in the side. I then punched him many times in the chest, head and shoulders. Another kick to his chest sent him flying back. I took this opportunity to shout, "SENSHIHA!" My blast collided with the Nartelian general and encased him in smoke.

My hope was broken when the smoke cleared and I saw him near unharmed. Half of his metal left arm was missing and his right eye was closed and surrounded by blood.

"I am now very angry," Rayne told me. "I do NOT get hit like that from inferiors!" Rayne appeared in front of me and hit me many many times in the chest. He also kicked me and by the time I slipped into unconsciousness he was powering up a blast.

Chapter 6: Prelude to war

In my dreams I saw Luna, Kodai, and I playing when we were young. Our families had taken a vacation on Earth together. The 3 of us were exploring a cave we found on the western side of the main continent.

Kodai tripped, fell down, and broke his leg. Luna rushed to get help while I stayed with Kodai. To try and take his mind off the pain, we talked about what we were going to do when we were grown up.

"I'm going to be a teacher at the academy," I told Kodai. "What are you going to do, Kodai?"

"I don't know," he started. "I guess I want to leave and see the galaxy. There is a lot of cool stuff out there, Ryoku. It seems a waist to just let it sit there."

"You want to be an explorer?"

"Eh, I guess not," Kodai confessed. "I want to go to different places, but an explorer is just too lonely. I don't think I want to chart new space or anything."

"Well then, what are you going to do out there?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe I will be a mercenary," he said.

I looked at him and said, "Like a pirate?"

"No, not a pirate. You know how bad those guys are," Kodai explained. "I don't know. Maybe I'll just take jobs to protect people."

"Wow, that sounds cool," I perked up.

"Hey, want to come with me?" Kodai asked.

"And be a mercenary too? Protecting people from the evil of the universe!" I said as I stood up. "Just like Kakarot, Vegeta, Gohan and all of them? That sounds awesome!"

"Hehe, okay then. It's settled. When we grow up, we will be mercenaries together," Kodai confirmed.

Then everything turned blue, like I was underwater. I heard a faint hum and the sounds of people fighting.

I realized I was awake, and alive.

I opened my eyes and I was sitting in a rejuvenation chamber. I was looking out on the training room of the Silver Star. I saw Kodai and Luna fighting Nix and Narus. There were also a few gray people.

I took a quick check over myself. All my limbs were there, and they weren't broken. My ribs were healed too. I didn't know how long I was in there but it must have been at least a week. I drained the fluid and opened the pod door.

Luna noticed me as I stepped out. She immediately stopped training and ran over to me.

"Ryoku!" she shouted and hugged me. "We were worried you weren't going to make it."

"So, you finally decide to get up?" Kodai asked hiding his concern behind sarcasm.

"You know me, Kodai," I retorted. "I love to sleep in late. Would someone mind telling me what happened?"

"First you should probably put some clothes on," Kodai told me. I now realized I was naked. I should have realized it earlier, but I must have still been groggy. Besides, logic dictates I would have been nude. The healing tanks don't work right if the person is clothed. They try to heal the cloth as well as the person.

"Take your time," Narus said with a wink. "I'm enjoying the view."

Luna grabbed a towel nearby and wrapped it around my waist and led me to my room. By the time we were there, I was fully awake and felt perfectly fine. Actually I felt better than fine. I felt very powerful.

Ah my room. I loved my room. It was the captains' quarters of the ship. There were 2 states rooms, the captains' room, and 5 smaller rooms. I had called the captains' suit when we got the ship; although when Luna came aboard I let her have it. I moved into one of the smaller rooms when I gave Narus the state room I had been using.

My room was almost as large as the training room and had a large bed, a small kitchen as well as a bathroom and living room. I had decorated it with paintings and weapons. I had katanas, long swords, bo's, even a trident. As for the art, it was mostly stuff I had done myself. Paintings of what I imagined the planet Vegeta was like. Paintings of Kakarot, King Vegeta Jr., Kings Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, and a few other famous heroes of mine.

Luna noticed me looking around my room and told me, "I have been keeping it the same way I was lent it. I haven't touched a thing."

"Haha, that wasn't what I was doing," I told her. "I was just admiring my room. Looking at my paintings and weapons."

"Oh. Well I really like this one," she told me pointing out the largest one that I had done a few years ago. It depicted several battles in history. In one part it had Kakarot and Frieza in battle. In another corner it had Kakarot's son, Gohan, fighting a creature called Cell. Another part had Kakarot, Vegeta, and Mr. Buu all fighting Majin Buu. The last part was of King Vegeta Jr. greeting the first Saiyans who arrived on Earth.

"Thank you," I told her. "It's one of my favorites too. Whenever I look at it, it fills me with hope. Each event shows the turning point of someone. No one was the same after these encounters. And yet, no matter how hard the change was, they prevailed. It reminds me that nothing is impossible."

Luna nodded and looked back at the painting. After a moment she walked out of the room and said, "Well, I'll let you get dressed. There are things we must discus."

"Thanks," I told her.

"And Ryoku," she said looking away.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're alright." And with that, the door closed.

After a short walk around, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out one of my watches. I put it on and pressed the button. Instantly I was in my battle armor. I pressed the button to retract the head and tail pieces and left my room.

Everyone had gathered in the galley and was waiting for me. I took my set and we began.

"Ryoku, I'm glad you are okay," Mala said hanging her head a little low but still looking me in the eyes.

"So am I," Nix agreed. "Kodai has been extra grumpy while you were in the tank."

I laughed and said, "I 'm not surprised. Kodai always get grumpy when something is wrong, or he has to deal with emotions."

Everyone laughed and Kodai just shook his head. Then he stood up and spoke to me, "Okay Ryoku. I am also glad you aren't dead, but we have things to talk about. You can laugh at me all you want later. Now shut up and let me tell you what happened."

"Actually, Mala should start," Narus spoke up for Mala who obviously wanted to start, but was too afraid of Kodai.

Kodai sighed and agreed to let Mala start.

"Well," Mala started, "I saw on the scanners that a lot of ships were leaving. Then a while later I saw another ship leave, followed by the last one a few minutes later. After an hour or so from the last ship leaving, I tried to hail everyone. No one responded, so I took the ship down. I found all of you lying unconscious or near dead. I quickly put everyone in the regeneration tanks and waited."

"When I woke up," Kodai continued, " I knew what you would make me do, so instead of listening to you complain about not doing it, I started to find where Rayne and Ms Ali went. I tried everything. I contacted old friends, even some that you rather I didn't."

"I even hacked into the Nartelian database," Nix interjected.

"We couldn't find anything," Narus told me.

"We spent 6 days trying to find out anything we could," Kodai continued. "Nothing. Not even a rumor. We had and still have no idea where to go. So I set a course for the Academy. I am hoping the dean will have something useful to tell us."

"How long ago was I put in the pod?" I asked.

"It's been 7 and a half days now," Luna told me.

"Well Kodai," I started. "It is very good that you tried even if you failed. But I know where Rayne is going next."

"What?" Narus asked confused.

"How?" Luna was also confused.

"Where?" Kodai asked.

"Who?" Nix asked just to be funny.

"You see, before I was knocked out, Rayne told me that we impressed him," I informed everyone. "He told me he would be invading the Treell system in 2 months. That would be 7 weeks from now. He invited me to join him if I survived."

"Treell?" Kodai asked surprised. "That is pretty close to Jarak and Xeras. They must plan on using it as a stepping stone to launch the invasion of the core worlds."

"Ryoku," Luna looked at me. "Why are you smiling?"

"I'm just excited," I explained.

"Excited about what?" Luna asked.

"About the battle to come. It's going to be great. I'm going to train extra hard to make sure I am ready."

With 6 and half weeks left we returned home to The Academy. Luna was glad to see the old place again. The Academy is a series of large buildings under a clear dome the size of a large city. The dome also has high-grade shields on both the outside and inside. The inside has been terraformed and has a large park in the middle. There are a ring of buildings around it and training buildings after that. Farther out there are the residential area and spaceport. I desired to see my parents again but I had more important things to do first.

We landed and went to The Academy's dean. We walked past the statues of some of histories best fighters. Vegeta, Kakarot, Mr. Satan, Gohan, King Vegeta Jr., Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Goten, and Pan. We arrived at the deans old wooden door and knocked.

"Enter," was said from behind the door. Sitting behind his desk was a 5' 9" white humanoid robot. His head was featureless with the exception of his red eye. His thin robotic body was far from the most technologically advanced. On his head he wore his usual old orange bandana.

"Ah, Kodai and Ryoku. And Ms. Luna. It has been a long time since I have last seen you," he said to us.

"Dean Giru," I started. "I am afraid we have some bad news about the Nartelians."

"Yes, I heard they attacked Motnemor," Giru said sadly.

"No," Kodai stated. "We mean that we battled with General Rayne. He told us that he will be invading Treell in 6 and a half weeks."

"They wouldn't dare," Giru said in disbelief. "That is too far into the GU for them to hold."

"Rayne and his men are strong," Nix broke in. "They will attack."

"Giru," Dean Giru said softly. "Very well. I will bring this information before the GU. I may not be popular with them at the moment, but they will hopefully still listen. Although I do wish I had more proof than saying that 3 former students heard it from Rayne himself."

"Dean Giru, may we use the training facilities?" I asked. "Luna's mother was kidnapped by Rayne and I intend to be on Treell to get her back."

"Yes, of course Ryoku."

We finished talking to Dean Giru and he shortly got on a ship and went to talk to the GU directly. I took this time to visit home. Luna followed me, and Kodai began showing Nix, Mala, and Narus around.

"MOM?" I shouted as I entered my old house. My mother came out from the living room and was stunned to see me. For a woman in her 60's she was well kept. She stood 5' 4" and looked about 160lbs with light skin. She is full human, the same as my father, but she a warrior. She used to be a teacher at the Academy but retired last year. Her short white hair was matted with sweat and she wore a set of armor.

"Ryoku?" she asked seeing me.

"Been training again mom?" I asked. "I thought the doctor told you to take it easy."

"Hahaha, you sound just like your father. Speaking of which, MIKE! Ryoku is back!" she shouted into the kitchen.

My father entered the front room holding a spatula. "What did you say honey? Oh, Ryoku. You are looking well. And is that Luna I see behind you?" My father has darker skin than my mother and is over 6 feet tall. He is a mechanic. He fixes ships and other things for the Academy. He is also a good cook.

"Hello, Mr. Tanaka," Luna said. "Hello, Mrs. Tanaka."

We were welcomed in and over dinner I had told them about my adventures as a mercenary. While not steady work, it pays well. Kodai and I are also respected in some circles. But the work is hardly challenging. That is why Kodai loves fighting me. We are more evenly matched than most of what we used to fight.

Eventually, I was forced to tell them about Treell and Rayne. They did not take it well. My mother grounded me to prevent me from going. But eventually my father got my mother to calm down enough to actually talk.

"Koido," my father said to my mother. "You know we can't stop him. It's his life."

"And he's going to get killed!" She shouted.

"You don't know that. Not even Ryoku knows that. While I may not like it, I won't stand in his way. I support you son and wish you luck. Please come back alive."

Training began. I pushed myself harder than I ever had. I couldn't let my parents down and die. I couldn't let Rayne get away with killing the people of Treell. To make matters worse, the GU was unsure of the accuracy of the information and was dragging their feet. It seemed to me that my friends and I were the only hope of the people of Treell.

Even though classes were done for the semester, we had a lot of people watching us train. Word even got around as to why we were training and hundreds of people began training intent on coming with us. Kodai and I were surprised to learn that we were now stronger than most of the people in the Academy. A lot stronger. And I knew what we were up against. I now had to make sure that I could protect the other students and instructors from Rayne as well.

Then something happened that had never happened before. I surpassed Kodai. I was getting stronger and stronger. Kodai couldn't keep up. These facts made Kodai fight even harder, which made me stronger since it was mostly the two of us sparring. Everyone got strong. But I still knew in the back of my mind, Rayne was still stronger.

The ships began to get ready for launch. 6 weeks had passed in an instant. By our estimates, Narus was now fighting at a power level of 70,000. Nix was slightly stronger at 71,000. Luna was next at 73,000, while Kodai was at 75,000. I had a power level of 80,000.

I also noticed that Kodai and Narus began spending a lot of time together. I had even seen her leave his room in the mornings, since we still slept on the ship.

Mala asked me if she could stay here at the Academy. She wasn't a fighter and didn't want to pretend to be. We found her a place to stay and left her behind.

The day arrived for the ships to leave. The Silver Star was put inside one of the Academy ships, which are faster. Practically the entire colony was deserted as the ships took off.

There were 3 ships in total, with around 3,000 current and former students and instructors. Supposedly both of Kodai's parents were on one of the ships, and I learned that Kodai hadn't even seen them during our visit. He claimed that he didn't want to see them. They never really did like the idea of being mercenaries. Add to that, that they never got along well to begin with and you can see why Kodai wouldn't want to see them.

During the trip, Dean Giru asked to see Kodai and myself. We entered his room and he was sitting at a table with a small bag on top of it.

"Greetings boys," he said and motioned for us to sit, which we did. "This is for you,' he said indicating the bag.

Kodai picked it up and dumped 2 green beans from it. "Beans?" he asked confused.

"Senzu beans. They are from and old friend on Earth," Giru explained. "If you eat one it will instantly heal you."

"What?" Kodai asked very confused and in disbelief.

"I have seen it. Pan used them as did Goku," he told us.

"How can that be true?" I asked. "That's like magic."

"There is plenty of magic, Ryoku. You just do not see it. Just take one each, and if you need to trust them to heal you. Have I ever lied to you before?" Giru asked.

"No sir… If you claim it will work, I will trust you," I stated. I took one and put it in my pocket and Kodai did the same, but I don't think he believed Giru.

Chapter 7:

We were late. We arrived in the Treell system and the 60 ship Nartelian fleet was in orbit battling against the forces of Treell. The alarms sounded and our forces began to pile out into space to assist.

Our group received a good luck from Giru and began our way to the planets surface where we could feel Rayne. He was waiting for us.

The planet itself was a normal planet. Green grass, blue sky, beautiful mountains, it wouldn't have made a bad home.

In the center of a very large city on the eastern continent about the equator, was Rayne. His forces had already swept the city clean. Signs of battle were every where, but the city was deserted except Rayne.

"Ah good. I was beginning to think going to the trouble of clearing this so called city of vermin was a waste of time," he taunted as we landed.

"Rayne, this is you last chance," I warned. "Surrender now."

"Or what?" he asked humoring me. I just stared my answer at him. "Well, shall we begin?" A gust of wind blew from Rayne and his muscles bulged.

Luna began a charge and I followed with the rest of our friends close behind. We all began with physical attacks but he just kept dodging. He kicked Nix into a building and backhanded me into a building on the opposite side of him.

Kodai used this opportunity to land a punch to his gut, Luna smashed him to the ground with clasped hands. Rayne quickly swept and got them both, and Narus shouted, "KIREI!" and fired an orange blast from her palms sending Rayne flying back into a building.

"SEN!" I shouted from the edge of the building I was in.

Kodai and Luna quickly got up as the building exploded that contained Nix. Nix began bombarding the building that Rayne was knocked into with energy blasts.

Suddenly the ground beneath Narus exploded and Rayne uppercut her from below, sending her flying into the air. He then fired a blast at Kodai, who was pushing against it, but still being pushed far back.

Luna tried to kick Rayne in the head but Rayne was gone by the time her foot got there. He appeared behind her and hit her in the back with a kick of his own.

"SHI!" I continued.

Nix caught Narus and the pair flew strait at Rayne while Kodai, now free of the energy blast, shouted "STARBLAST!" and his purple energy wave traveled toward Rayne.

Rayne disappeared as the blast hit Narus and Nix on accident. I quickly spun around and shouted, "HAAAA!" just in time to get Rayne before he got me. Out of the smoke, Rayne charged at me and punched me hard. I landed in a crater where Narus and Nix were still recovering.

"Is this all you can do?" Rayne taunted. "I thought you wanted to save that Saiyan woman. How can you do that if you can't even defeat me?"

"We aren't done yet!" I shouted and stood up. Narus and Nix joined me, as did Luna.

"Because of you Rayne," Kodai started, "Ryoku got stronger than me! Do you think I would let you live with that indignity on my head?"

"Then I guess play time is over," Rayne told us. "I hope none of you made plans for tomorrow!" And with that, Rayne fired a small energy blast at Narus, Nix, Luna, and I. Then he appeared in front of Kodai and began to pound him with a flurry of punches and kicks.

We jumped out of the way of his blast and I flew at Rayne to help Kodai. By the time Narus, Nix, and Luna noticed Rayne attacking Kodai I was already attacking him. Kodai and I went on the offensive.

Our attacks however were not landing. He was just too fast. With a kick he sent me flying into another building and he then smashed Kodai into the ground.

Luna shouted "MOONLIGHT WAVE!" and her energy blast combined with another of Narus's "KIREI!" attacks. And Rayne braced for the blast.

They hit and Nix flew into the smoke and sent Rayne flying out through several buildings. I landed next to Kodai when the block that Rayne was knocked into exploded with Rayne shouting.

A big cloud of smoke came up as Rayne exploded into a charge strait at Nix. The image of Rayne actually went through Nix, even though he tried to dodge, and Rayne appeared behind the Icer. Rayne unleashed his anger on Nix first and in the wave of high-powered punches Nix could do nothing.

To my horror, Rayne finished Nix by blasting a hole though his chest. Before I could even react, Nix dropped to the ground dead. Rayne then looked at Narus and began to charge her. I tried to intercept but he was just too fast and before I knew it, Rayne was in smashed into the ground.

Kodai was standing in front of the still horror struck Narus. With blinding speed, Rayne was on his feet and sent Kodai into the air with an uppercut. Before Kodai was even 5 feet away he began to pound on Narus. She tried to fight back, but he was too fast.

I tried to charge at him but he effortlessly swatted me away like a fly. Luna fired a blast that Rayne deflected into Kodai. Rayne finished beating Narus and blasted her with a wider beam that destroyed most of her suit. She was on the ground and not breathing.

"This is more like it," Rayne taunted.

I looked up from the ground where I had been knocked and saw Nix's limp body. I then rolled over and looked up at the sky. I could see energy blasted streaking the sky reminding me of the battle overhead.

I suddenly remembered my parents back at the Academy. I remembered that we were here to find Luna's mother. And I knew that it must end now. I pulled out the Senzu bean and crawled to Nix and forced it into his mouth. Not to my surprise, for I was beyond it at this point, Nix sat up fully healed. I stood up as did Nix. Kodai saw this and reached into his own pocket.

Rayne stood with his back to Narus looking at Luna, Nix and myself. He suddenly realized that Nix was back up.

"How?" he said to himself. He suddenly felt a gush of wind as Kodai flew past him and grabbed Narus. He too put the Senzu bean into her mouth when he landed next to me. Luna walked over and stood to the right of Nix. Narus gasped as life once again was in her.

Kodai and I looked at each other and nodded. I looked at Nix and Luna and made a motion for them to stay there. Kodai and I stepped forward as I put my tail around my waist.

"Rayne!" I shouted. "Rule number one when you fight a Saiyan. Never piss a Saiyan off! Now you will see your death. Now you will experience the technique that only the top students of the Academy are taught. Oh Rayne… You have no idea what you are about to face!"

Kodai and I took our positions and with a final nod began. I put my arms to my left pointing away from me, Kodai did the mirror. We walked toward each other, still facing Rayne, bringing our hands in a semicircle to point to the other as we both said, "Fu…" We put our arms back to the previous position and I brought up left knee up across my body to point to Kodai's right knee saying "sion," in unison. I then extended my left leg out and on the ground and I brought my fingers together with Kodai's above my head and we shouted, "HAAA!"

There was a bright light and Rayne was forced to look away. Our friends had no idea what was happening. The light dimmed and there we were.

"I am Ryodai," we said. We had the normal fusion clothes on with my tail unwrapped behind us. We had a mixture of my hair and Kodai's, mostly purple with red vertical stripes on the side. It is odd being fused. You know everything about both people, and yet you aren't there.

We powered up in a gust of air and Rayne was dumbfounded.

"What… How can this be?" he stammered to himself.

We rushed in and punched Rayne hard in the gut.

"Luna," Nix started. "What is going on?"

"I have no idea, Nix. But what ever that is, they are incredibly strong. Their power level is over 175,000!" Luna said astonished.

We removed our fist from his gut and punched his head. Rayne went flying away, but flipped off the ground and landed on his feet.

"I don't understand how this is possible," Rayne started, "but I will not be defeated by INSECTS!" In rage he fired off a blast.

"SENSHISTARBLAST!" we shouted in return. Our wave of energy met Rayne's and was fairly matched.

"Come on!" Narus shouted as she began to fly away.

"Where are you going?" Nix asked.

"This fight is no match for us," she explained. "We will only be in the way here. Now come on!" Narus and Nix began flying off.

Luna looked at us and shouted, "RYOKU! DON'T YOU DARE LOOSE!" and flew off.

Rayne let go of his blast and zipped into the air and our blast made a large cliff edge where he had been standing. Rayne flew at us and we met him in the air. We began an onslaught of punches and kicks as did Rayne. The shockwaves of power from our fists colliding was visible from space. The clouds were being pushed away from the city where we fought. Those in space stopped fighting and just stared. On the ship, Dean Giru would have smiled if he had lips.

Rayne landed a punch to our jaw and sent us flying back but we responded with forming an energy blast into the shape of a sword. We charged Rayne with our blade of energy and brought it down to chop him in half. He barley managed to make an energy blade of his own to block ours.

We now began a mid air energy sword battle with Ryodai on the offensive. Rayne obviously had never done such a thing and quickly released his sword and disappeared behind us. He smashed us to the ground as we killed his after image.

We shouted and the ground around us exploded as Rayne landed in front of us. We stared at Rayne for a moment before we both charged at each other. The shockwave destroyed several buildings near us. We again traded punches and kicks very fast.

We kicked Rayne into the distance and fired off another Senshistarblast to keep him company. The explosion destroyed ¾ of the entire empty city.

Rayne still stood in the center of the crater, but he was not looking well. His left arm was missing and his left eye was closed with blood coming from it.

"INSECTS!" he shouted and charged us again. We dodged some of his attacks but he was too fast and kicked us in the opposite direction we had knocked him. He followed us and we continued to trade attacks in the remaining quarter of the city.

With a flip, we kicked Rayne into the air. He floated there and held his hand above his head and began to gather energy. "I WILL NOT LOOSE TO YOU! EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL MYSELF IN THE PROCESS!" he shouted.

"Sen…"

"YOUR LIVES ARE INSIGNIFICANT TO EMPEROR POWRE!"

"Shi…"

"YOU, YOUR FAMILIES, YOUR SOLOR SYSTEM! ALL WILL FALL TO THE SUERIORITY OF EMPEROR POWRE!"

"Star…"

"NOW TAKE YOUR LAST BREATH AND DIE!"

"BLAST!"

Our beams of energy met head on, our blue beam against his dark purple. The pushed back and forth mostly even. It was obvious this was the end for one of us. We pushed our beams back and forth.

"WELCOME TO OBLIVION!" Rayne shouted and threw in the last of his reserves. The ball began to be pushed towards us on the ground.

Gathering all our reserves, we shouted, "WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP! HAAAAA!" and overwhelmed Rayne's blast at last.

A look of complete horror appeared on Rayne's face and he muttered, "Insects…" and the beam flew over him.

The beam went on into space, and hit one of the Nartelian ships and plowed strait through the high-grade shields, destroying the ship.

Rayne's body fell to the ground. We flew over to it to try and find out about Luna's mother before he was completely dead.

Looking up at us, Rayne was barely still alive. He was missing both arms, his left eye was still closed and his lower torso was gone.

"You," he struggled to get out. "This is… not over… You have just… guaranteed your own death…"

Before we could make him talk, Rayne died.

In space, the battle resumed and the students of the Academy, despite being out numbered was much stronger and the Nartelian forces were down to less than a dozen ships and 1/16 of their warriors were all that was left. They wisely chose to retreat.

The government of Treell praised us for the unexpected intervention. Our group received the Medal of Valor as thanks for single handedly attacking and defeating General Rayne.

Soon the Academy ships began their trip back. On the observation deck, Dean Giru, Luna, Nix, Narus, Kodai, and I were gathered talking.

"You did well," Dean Giru commended us. "I'm sure Goku and Pan would have been pleased. I have received word that King Boxer himself would like to congratulate you."

"Who?" asked Nix.

"King Boxer is the current king of the Saiyan people Nix," I informed him. "And like myself, he is pure Saiyan."

We sat in silence for a moment before I said, "Luna, I am sorry I couldn't find out where your mother is. I will continue to help find her."

"I think we will have to wait, Ryoku," she said looking at the ground. "The war has begun. I think we will both be needed on the front lines. I know my mom would tell me to do the same."

And that is the end of this series of events. During the next part though, things get really interesting and personal.

Prologue-

A Nartelian officer enters Emperor Powre's chambers some days later.

"Emperor. I regret to inform you that General Rayne had been killed," he informs him.

"Humph," he grunts as he is staring out at the ocean world of Nartel. "It was only a mater of time before that weakling got himself killed."

He turns around and walks to his thrown. "Unless…" he says deep in thought. "KOKOBI! Come here!" he shouts.

A person walks in with long spikes of red hair on his head in a similar style to Goku's. He has a brown haired tail behind him. "Yes, my lord?"

"Kokobi, Rayne has started the war and been killed. Inform the other generals to begin moving their troops. But I have a special job for you…"

"Yes, my lord. Anything for your glory," Kokobi states coldly.

The end


End file.
